


Silence Broken

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor can't bring himself to talk, and Maedhros reassures him that he's there whenever he's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Silence to Speach

**Author's Note:**

> The months after Maglor lost the Gap he couldn’t speak, and Maedhros is tired of it so he tries to help his brother. If you don’t already know osanwe is mind to mind comunication.

“Why won’t you talk?” Maedhros asked his brother softly. Maglor looked at him bewildered, but he didn’t say a thing. The light brush of osanwe conveyed confusion, and uncertainty. Since his brother didn’t understand what he meant Maedhros explained. “Since you and your people retreated here you have said nothing. I want to know why.”

Maglor shrugged looking away; it seemed even he didn’t really know why he couldn’t talk. All of the healers said that his throat was fine, and he should have no problem speaking. He wondered if his brother had lost more than his home and lands to the dragon’s fire.

Maedhros wanted to throw something at him, or to shake him; anything to get some response aside from the silence he’d been given since he met him in the courtyard after the retreat. Even now weeks after the attack his brother had said nothing. His heart ached to hear anything from his brother.

Maedhros closed his eyes trying to rein in his hurt, and felt guilty. He had seen the guilt, and shadows grow in Maglor’s eyes. He couldn’t seem to do anything right. He wasn’t able to keep his people safe, his younger brothers where who knows where, and he was hurting his little brother. The guilt he felt was almost crushing, but he did his best to deal with it. He dealt with it for one simple reason, Maglor needed him. It may only be for the moment, but the thought that his brother needed him was enough for him to keep going. He knew that his brother would do anything for him, even attack Angband if he asked him to.

Another brush of osanwe caused his eyes to snap open it conveyed a feeling of stillness and a touch of guilt. The guilt was for making him worry, and Maedhros knew this. Maglor had made it clear how much he felt that he failed in his defense of the Gap. Nothing Maedhros said made any difference. The stillness was unusual; usually his brother’s mind was alight with sound and motion, this was very unlike usual, and it was worrying. Finally it seemed that he had an answer that he could work with. “All right, just… please when you can… talk with me again?” He hated how fragile his voice was. Yet he couldn’t deny that he was worried about his little brother.

Maglor crossed the room silently, not even his clothing made a sound. He wrapped his arms around Maedhros in apology for worrying him. Maedhros pulled him closer pressing Maglor’s face against his neck, and burying his nose in his brother’s hair. He could almost catch the scent of charred flesh, but knew it was a trick his mind was playing on him because his brother smelled like fresh ink and rain. Both were scents that he found soothing. More so now that he had almost lost the one that they belonged to. After a long moment just holding his brother close Maedhros stepped back tucking a strand of silky black hair behind one slender ear.

Maglor touched his cheek gently as though he was the one that needed comfort. To some extent that might be true, but Maedhros caught his wrist as he was pulling his hand away. He pressed a kiss to the palm of his brother’s hand. Maglor stared at him surprised then smiled softly. Maedhros let his hand go, and pulled him close again. “I love you songbird.”

Maglor nodded, and clutched at his shoulders. Then he felt tears starting to wet his shirt. Maedhros closed his eyes again, then started singing the lullaby that he always sang to Maglor when he was little. He smiled when he felt Maglor relax against him. He knew his brother was almost asleep from how he was leaning against him when Maglor murmured against his neck. “Love you too, ‘elyo…”


	2. Speach to Laughter

If he’d realized how much more worried he would be once he got his brother to talk again than he had been while Maglor had been silent Maedhros might have reconsidered convincing him to talk.

It was an open secret among the sons of Feanor that singing was an emotional outlet for Maglor just like hunting was for Celegorm and forge work was for Curufin. Since their conversation Maglor had spoken with him about strategy and their brothers and nearly everything else but he had not heard him sing a single note since the Gap burned.

Instead of singing Maglor could frequently be found sitting somewhere staring out at the charred remains of his lands or watching the soldiers practicing in the fields. The last was what he was doing when Maedhros found him. Maedhros leaned against the wall behind his brother and crossed his arms watching him.

From his angle it was easy to see the slight slump to his brother’s shoulders, the way his fingers restlessly alternated between tapping the short wall he was sitting on and twisting the hem of his tunic. Finally after several minutes of scrutiny Maglor seemed to realize he was being watched and straitened before looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened briefly when he saw who was watching him and quickly turned around.

“I’m sorry, I was lost in thought. Was there something you needed Maedhros?”

Maedhros nearly winced at being called his Sindarin name by Maglor. He had found over the years since his capture that Maglor preferred to call him by one of his Queyna nicknames, and that when he didn’t that something was either wrong and Maglor didn’t want to upset him or that Maglor was upset about something and didn’t want anyone to notice, except he really did otherwise Maedhros was sure that his younger brother would catch the verbal tic.

“I wanted to ask you to come with me because I want to go hunting and I missed your company the last few times I did.” There, maybe that would get Maglor to agree to spend time with him away from everyone else.

Maglor smiled sadly, shaking his head. “I’m not sure that you really want my company right now.”

“Nonsense. You know that I enjoy your company.” Maedhros walked over and pulled Maglor to his feet.

“This really isn’t a request is it?”

“Sure it is. If you really do not want to come and spend time with me I will accept it. Though I will warn you I will probably use it to guilt trip you later.” Maedhros replied smirking. Maglor threw his head back and laughed. Maedhros felt delighted, and smiled properly as he slung an arm around Maglor’s shoulders. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, I’ll come with you.” Maglor agreed smiling warmly at him.


End file.
